Slow Burn
by Quarantine.Wings
Summary: Sora and Riku have finally returned home, but nightmares have begun plaguing them. Kairi seems to be the only one keeping the two together. Of course she is having strange dreams of her own. Dreams of people that may have connections with everything, including her own past. Curious, Kairi is eager to find more answers, including who this girl Aqua is.
1. Chapter 1

So I had some Kingdom Hearts ideas, and decided to be brave and upload a portion of this piece I wrote. I haven't wrote anything further except for a few drafts, because really, I'm not sure if there characters in here are OOC. I try hard to make sure they're not because it bothers me. And considering how popular this fanfiction in general is, it took all my nerve to upload this.

In other words, if you guys like this piece, and want me to write the story I want to do, I'll gladly continue it. My friend and I bounced ideas off each other and came up with a neat plot idea and already have worlds in mind for them to visit. I promise I try to keep up with the KH series.

I have not played Birth by Sleep, but I have an idea of what happens, and I watched some of 385 days. So I sort of have an idea of that as well. I'm still learning about it though. If I could afford to i'd gladly by all the games and the needed devices required to play them.

Anyways I'll stop rambling. Feedback is greatly appreciated, as well as information on the series itself, cause I realllly don't want to mess anything up. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Am I…dreaming?<em>

_The spiky brown haired boy could barely comprehend anything going on. The darkness filled his mind and left him floating in nothing. He went to call his keyblade, his wrist and hand reacting naturally, flipping open to hold the heavy item and fight his way through._

_Except nothing came. He tried again, and again, and it took a few tries to realize he wasn't getting anything._

"_Remember, the longer you remain in he light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

"_Who said that!?" Sora flipped around but was met with nothing but the darkness. He couldn't decipher between his eyes being opened or closed. He was definitely not in the mood for these voices again._

"_Show yourself!"_

"_Sora?" A soft voice filled his mind._

_He could paint that voice anywhere. "Kairi?"_

"_Sora? Where are you?" She sounded frantic and he tried to pinpoint where she was._

"_Kairi! I can't see you!" He suddenly had a thought that maybe she was hurt, the way she called to him. He frantically turned this way and that, trying to find his childhood friend. _

"_Sora!' A picture painted before his eyes suddenly. Kairi was smiling on the beach, running to a figure he couldn't identify. Her pink dress fluttered in the breeze as did her cherry red hair. "Sora! Are you alright?" He said something, yet he didn't and Sora stayed puzzled a moment longer before realizing she was talking to him. Wait, was she talking to him? Was he watching another time?_

_Then Kairi sidestepped to the left, leaving a clear image of Sora. Only it wasn't him. He wore an outfit similar to the one Riku wore during Hollow Bastion. His eyes were tainted a golden color, and his hair dyed a dark black. No, that couldn't be him. _

"_Sora! I'm glad you're okay!" Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck. Sora felt something inside him shift when she did so. He glared at the two, the one in particular who looked remarkably like him, and it only worsened when the other returned the hug._

_Something was wrong._

_As if sensing him the golden eyes met his blue ones, a smirk appearing. "It's too bad, Sora. She's a real cutie." He flicked his hand and something sharp appeared. Out of all the fights he'd been in Sora had never seen a sinister look as his on any of his opponents' faces._

"_Kairi! Get away from her!" He struggled to get to her, but he was held by an unseen force._

_It was sickening watching a form of himself revel in the injury he was about to inflict._

_Kairi pulled back, her hands resting on the others chest, her blue eyes looking up with concern. "Sora?" He still had the blade half raised, ready to strike down the girl. Kairi tried to pull away but ended up being caged in his arms, struggling to get out. "Sora! What are you doing!? This isn't funny!" _

"_Who said I was trying to be funny?" His voice echoed terribly, leaving an empty chill in the air._

_His hand descended and his blade was aimed for her heart, and Sora struggled further, hoping this was just a bad dream. He didn't even want this to be a dream. Dreams were never this terrible._

_His dreams were usually…_

_Premonitions. _

_He heard her scream as the blade impaled her chest. It stung even worse knowing he only dreamed when it hinted to something happening in the future. He could hear the sound of her heart fluttering into the air and the heartless forming from the shell left behind. Sora felt himself despair in the darkness. It swallowed up the sounds of the scream, the crueler version of him smiling a twisted smirk._

* * *

><p>Sora shot up from the bed, eyes wide and panting. It took him a moment to realize he had fallen asleep on the beach, again. Something reminiscent of the day's before he became the keyblade bearer.<p>

The sun was bright and shined down on the beach; it was later afternoon. How long had he been asleep?

It didn't matter. His focus was still on the terrible nightmare he had just had. His fear was practically radiating from his body. He couldn't comprehend one thought except for one; he needed to see Kairi. To make sure she was alright. Without hesitation he flew to where he somehow knew she would be. Her light could shine through anything, and because of it, he found himself drawn to wherever it was. He ran through the rocky walls of the secret cave, having to crawl through the entrance, and dashed so quick he nearly collided with the very person he'd been looking for.

He bumped into her and she would have fallen back, but he caught her by the shoulders, steadying her instantly and awkwardly pulling away from the contact. He couldn't figure out why he was suddenly so nervous around her.

"In a rush today, are we?" Kairi joked, brushing some strands of red behind her ear. He was honestly just relived to see her. She crossed her arms when he didn't answer immediately. He faced the ground to avoid her gaze, but she easily leaned forward to peer up at him.

She blinked her eyes playfully. "If there's something wrong you can tell me." Sora didn't respond. The nightmare was still fresh, and he just couldn't voice a single thought. No words could describe the way he felt, knowing that it was a terrible dream. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, unsure if he should say anything.

Kairi hummed in response, though she looked a bit forlorn. She felt a bit out of place after not seeing her two friends for over a year. There was something between them. Not just her and the two boys she loved, but them as well. Riku was much more distant, mature now. Soraa had turned…well; Sora was still the same, awkward boy. Just with more experience. And Kairi had turned a bit more girly. She would not doubt that.

Trying to ease the boy's nerves she playfully shoved him. It seemed to work a little, as he smirked at her and shoved her back as well. His face instantly turned down again. She had never seen him look so uncheerful and positive.

"Come on Sora. You can tell me anything. Don't be so stubborn." She smiled gently, and only receiving small smile, she turned, placing her hands on her hips. "Perhaps you would like to talk with Riku. He seems to be able to open you up better." With a soft sigh she went to exit the small cover. "I'll be right back, okay?" Sora could see pieces of white lying in the sand. He wondered if she had been down here drawing.

Before she could leave he flipped around, grabbing his friend by her wrist and pulling her towards him. Kairi stumbled into his arms, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck to prevent falling.

"Sora!" The redhead was blushing slightly at the closeness. No one could deny her crush on the boy; except for Sora of course, who always remained oblivious to her affection. She tried to pull away but he had his arms wrapped tightly around her before she could. He held her tight but Kairi wasn't going to protest the closeness.

"Sora? Sora, are you alright?" He had never acted so bold before and it concerned her. Was he really that bothered by a dream?

He didn't answer, only held her tighter, his cheek resting on top of her head. "I…It's stupid. I just had… a bad dream,"

Kairi blinked in surprise. She didn't think about Sora having nightmares and such. She looked up at him, leaning back to peer up at him and moving her hands so they rested on his chest. "It isn't stupid. Everyone has bad dreams. Do you want to talk about it?"

Sora glanced to the side, eyes narrowing. "Someone…killed you." He felt her tense under his arms, but he continued. "And I couldn't even do anything to save you."

When he didn't say anything else she sighed, shaking eh head with a smile. "Well as you can see I'm perfectly safe. See?" She emphasized her form. Sora didn't look though; he felt he'd be in trouble if he strayed his eyes over her form. He did smile though, and shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess it was just a dream. It just felt…so real." His eyes crunched in concern, glaring at the ground.

Suddenly he flustered, realizing his hands were resting on his friend's hips, and jumped back only to trip in the sand.

"Sora?! Are you okay?" Kairi ran over but he scrambled back more, waving his hands in front of his face to hide the redness. "Ah- I mean, I'm fine! I just-" Frustrated he ran his hands over his face. "I'm fine!"

Kairi raised an eyebrow, biting her lip to hold back a laugh, but failed miserably. "Sora, you are so clumsy!"

"H-Hey! I am not!" Sora huffed and got to his feet. "I just slipped! A-Anyway…we should probably leave before Riku starts looking for us."

The red head smiled gently, nodding her head. "Of course."

The two exited the cove. The sun had gone down some, setting on the horizon and leaving a tinge of orange and yellow. Sora felt his heart ache at the thought, and felt the memories of Roxas flow into his mind; Twilight Town felt like an entirely new home.

"It's alright to be sad."

Sora looked over, his blue eyes widening when he realized Kairi was no longer standing next to him. Namine stood there instead. He had never been properly introduced to her, but somehow, he knew her name. He felt something bittersweet about her face. She smiled, her face paler than Kairi's, the sun shining on her blonde hair.

"I know. I just…miss them." Roxas and Sora's voices mingled together.

"Hayner, Pence and Ollette?" Namine mused.

Sora nodded, though he knew Roxas had taken over his body and replaced him temporarily. Roxas's eyes filled with a slight sadness, but he nodded.

"Perhaps we should go visit them?" The blonde girl offered. She faded away before he could answer. In a flash Kairi was left standing there, smiling at Roxas, though he saw Namine's translucent form standing beside her original self.

"She wanted to see if you were alright." Kairi murmured.

Roxas didn't say anything but looked down, flashing back to Sora, who stood there a moment before looking up at Kairi. He seemed to be in a daze for a moment before he finally responded. "I'm still not used to that." He laughed gently.

Kairi giggled and shrugged. "I think I've always known Namine. I…don't know why, but she seems familiar. Of course she's my Nobody, but besides that…I feel like she's in the back of my memories somewhere." They had ended up on the beach, standing inches from the waves. "There's something I feel like I'm missing. Every time I try to think of it, my head starts hurting, and she tells me to stop."

Kairi pursed her lips. A look of contemplation came across her face and scrunched her nose. She could never figure out why her mind grew fuzzy when she tried to think of something. It seemed to be a blind spot in her memories, something that had been taken from her.

"I think you're over thinking this Kairi." Sora laughed. "Your face is getting all red."

The girl scowled playfully, shoving him aside and took off towards their town. "At least I'm not a lazy bum!"

"Hey! Come back here!" Sora shouted. He chased after his friend, enjoying the moment he could actually have fun and not worry, the dream long forgotten. In the distance a silver haired male smiled at the two, smirking as the other boy awkwardly tried to catch the girl. He knew Kairi was meant for Sora. Now if only Sora could get with the program.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kairi stood before the waves, watching the ocean surf roll in. For some reason she was out right when the sun was rising. Something had…called her here._

_She smiled at the sky and the horizon, her hands resting at her side and the breeze blowing a gentle breeze over her. It would have lasted longer, if not for a sudden figure appearing out the water randomly. It was a girl; that much she was certain. She crawled up the beach, clearly winded and tired, and Kairi splashed through the small waves and helped her up._

"_Hey! Are you alright!?"_

_The girl spluttered out some water as her answer, but raised her eyes to meet her stare. Kairi froze, her eyes widening at the girl, something familiar aching in her chest at the sight of her. An image of her when she was younger flashed in her mind._

_She had black hair and wore nothing but a black coat. A black coat she recognized anywhere. "You're one of them!" The red head would have lessened her hold but the girl was clearly out of sorts, so she couldn't be much of a threat. However after a moment, she was able to stand, facing Kairi with familiar blue eyes._

"_It's you!" The raven haired girl gave a small smile. It was bittersweet, and sent an ach through Kairi's heart._

"_You're the one he – we – care about. Aren't you?" She murmured "I just wanted to meet you. And now I have…but I have to go so soon…" _

_Kairi remained confused, her eyebrows pulling together. "Are you…talking about Sora?"_

_The girl nodded. She looked to the ground, sadness practically leaking from her. "I was able to come here. Only for a little bit though. I needed to give you something."_

"_What? And how do you know Sora?" Kairi asked eagerly. She wanted to meet all of these people her friend's had. She wanted to see the world and everything in it._

"_I'm a piece of him." She shook her head, brushing aside some stray black strands. "I'm happy though. I got to meet the girl he likes."_

"_Likes?" Kairi murmured. The other chuckled._

"_Really. You guys are so slow." She rolled her eyes. The happy expression was short lived though, and she looked down at the sand. "I have to go now though. You need to wake up. There's something waiting for you."_

"_Wait! Do you have to go!?" _

_The other nodded. "Yes. Now wake up. There's something important. Wake up! Wake up, Kairi!"_

_Somehow she could feel the shift and pull from her body, and saw Namine was suddenly standing beside the girl on the beach. _

"_Kairi! Kaiiirrriii! Wake up!"_

"KAIRI!"

Kairi's eyes fell open, finding herself staring at the pink ceiling of her room.

"Something…important?" She sat up and rubbed at her eyes.

"Kairi! Are you awake yet!?"

The red head rubbed the haze from her eyes once more, going to the window to see Selphie dancing around outside. "It's about time sleepy head! It's a good thing you live on the first floor, or I would have started throwing rocks!"

Kairi chuckled at her friend's antics. "What is it Selphie ? You don't normally come yelling my name unless it's something important. And by important I mean something you want to gossip about."

Selphie huffed, placing her hands on her hips. Kairi noted the bottle in her hand. "I don't gossip that much! It's not my fault you decided to take a random nap! Now hurry up and come outside! I found your bottle!" She waved the large glass thing around, "It washed up earlier. I think there's a letter in it. It might be something for you!"

"My bottle?" Kairi quickly rushed to the door, ignoring her parent's calls and latched onto the bottle so quick Sephie had barely any time to react. Kairi grabbed her friend by her shoulder so she didn't fall. "Gosh Kairi!"

"I'm so sorry! It's just…this bottle was in my room! Sora brought it back with him!" She examined it for any hints, her eyes widening when a King Mickey seal appeared. "Why…does he…" Kairi glanced at the island nervously, knowing very well they needed to see this, and repressing the urge to read it herself. It would be rude to read it without them. Even if it was her bottle, what was inside was more than likely for Sora and Riku.

The brown haired girl noted the other one's sudden worried gaze, raising a brow. "Do you need to tell them?"

Kairi blinked, looking to her friend. A small smile fell on her lips. "You're the best, Sef!" With that Kairi took off in a run.

"Yeah, yeah." Selphie waved a hand. "You owe me some ice cream later though!"

* * *

><p>Kairi wasted no time in getting to the island. Of course her two boys would be there, lounging as always. She couldn't blame them. After all they had done they deserved a small break.<p>

She barely registered getting to the island, only having to catch her breath for a moment when she finally found them.

"Kairi? What's wrong?" Sora walked up to her, and Riku had drawn close.

She took a moment to catch her breath, before handing the bottle over. "Look," She breathed out.

She felt the curiosity prod at her mind. What overlapped that though was concern. Certainly the king didn't need them already when they had just returned? Kairi shuffled closer, though by the silence in the air, she didn't have to read. Sora rolled up the letter. His eyebrows were scrunched in thought, and he looked at Riku. The silver haired male nodded, peering at them through his long bangs.

"It's alright. He doesn't need us. Not yet, anyway." He said softly.

"But he's going to." Kairi answered the lingering end.

"Kairi…" Sora looked at his friend, knowing what she was going to say.

"Don't 'Kairi' me! I'm going this time if you leave! I'm not going to be that girl who stays on the island, waiting for the prince to come home!"

"Prince?" Riku smirked, nudging Sora who suddenly reddened.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! Y..you know what I mean!" Kairi hid behind her hair, hoping the red hue on her cheeks would blend in with her hair. "I'm going this time. I'm going to help fight."

Sora felt his overprotectiveness rage. He knew he was protective, but the thought of Kairi fighting had his nerves twisted. He wanted her here, where he knew she was safe and out of harm's way. It did surprise him at his sudden urge to keep her safe. He knew he was that way in many aspects, whenever Kairi came to mind, he found himself growing worried. Perhaps it was the nightmares. "Kairi I don't think its good idea."

"Why? I know how to use the keyblade."

"But you're still learning, especially how to use magic."

"So? Practice makes perfect!" Kairi replied easily.

"Please, Kairi, just-"

"Sora! You can't make me stay here. I know you're worried but you don't need to be."

The spiked brown haired boy sighed. He didn't have a response, and finally nodded. "You're right. I can't stop you." He didn't say anything else; he only looked at the ground in thought, and Kairi felt the guilt tearing at her. She knew this would be the reaction, but even after preparing for it, she wasn't exactly sure what else to say. Before she could say anything else Sora tore off, running towards the opposite end of their island.

"Sora!" Kairi reached a hand out, ready to run after him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Ocean blue eyes met aquamarine.

"I think he needs some time to himself. He knew this was coming. He was just hoping to avoid it."

"He can't always protect me Riku. He can't always keep me safe here. Even the island was under attack once. What if something like that happens again?"

Riku sighed. He also nodded in agreement, not as opposed to the idea as Sora currently was. "It's something he will have to get used to. I…still haven't told him."

Kairi blinked in surprise. "You haven't? You haven't told him what we're doing?" He shook his head, and Kairi's gaze fell down. "He's going to be so upset. Riku?"

"Yes?"

"…Let me tell him. Okay?"

The taller one nodded, crossing his arms. Kairi sighed softly, looking first at the sun setting, then back at Riku, her eyes zeroing in on his face. She didn't say anything. Instead, she drew closer, narrowing her eyes at his, and then finally pulling back with a sympathetic expression. "You look so tired. Have you been sleeping well?"

Riku inwardly swore at his friend's ability to see through facades. Even when they were gone for a year and changed so much physically, she could see. She saw right past his false form when she found him after all…He looked away to avoid her concerned blue eyes. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Kairi looked a bit hurt. "Your eyes have dark circles under them and you look a bit on edge. I say I'm a little more than obligated to be worried about it. C'mon Riku." She nudged him playfully and placed her hands on her hips. "I'll race you! If I win, you tell me what's wrong!"

Riku had to laugh at that. "Kairi! You'd lose before we even started!"

She scoffed playfully, and looking offended, put a hand to her mouth in dramatic fashion. "I'll have you know I've been practicing!"

Riku shook his head. "You'd pester m about it anyway until I told you what was wrong, whether you won or not."

"You know me so well!" Kairi giggled. "All the more reason to tell me."

Again, Riku found himself relenting. Even after being in darkness, his friends easily seeped into his heart, and he was sure he would do anything for them at this point. "Alright. I give. I've been…having nightmares. That's all."

Kairi's expression softened. "You too?"

"'Too?'"

Kairi nodded, holding her hands together in front of her. In the back of his mind Riku noted that it was Namine, not Kairi, who radiated that pose. "Yes, he…hasn't been sleeping well either…"

"Oh." Riku murmured, going to the shore and kicking some sand into the salty water. Kairi followed, peering around him when he tried to hide again, and smiled.

"There just nightmares. No matter what happens in them, remember you're still safe here."

Riku didn't seem to feel better, and Kairi frowned, but remembering something she suddenly reached into her side pouch. Riku raised an eyebrow at her, hearing clattering noises when she pulled three odd looking objects out. She placed them on the ground before her friend. Eagerly, she plucked one from the pile and handed it to him.

It was an odd and square little thing. He flipped it open, revealing a bright screen with a blurred background image of their island. The entirety of it was a bright blue green color, and it took him a minute to realize it matched his eye color to a T.

"A…cellphone, Kairi?" He questioned. Sure, they were useful, for teenagers perhaps, but they weren't exactly…_useful _for them.

"Better than cell phones!" Kairi squealed. Riku sat down, resting his arms on his knees, and indicating the sandy area next to him. The red head took a seat and began her explanation.

"They are actually cell phones and walkie talkies in one." She took the one in his hand, using it as an example. "They were actually ordinary phones at first, but Namine knows how to use some magic. So, we made them. They can work anywhere. No matter what world; underwater, worlds where technology doesn't exist, anywhere! So, if we lose each other…" Her voice grew soft. She took Riku's hand and placed the item in it, then closed his fingers around it. "…I made it so we would never lose each other again. I don't want to lose you. Either of you."

Riku felt his heart tear, and smiled gently. "…I'll keep it safe. We'll stay together this time." Kairi smiled brilliantly, and then stood, dusting off her dress. "I suppose now is a good time as any to talk to him."

Riku nodded, and glanced at the other two colored items on the ground. One was bright pink, one blue like the ocean. He smirked and picked them up placing them in Kairi's hand. "It's not the only thing you should talk to him about."

Her eyes widened. "Now? But…"

"He's going to be upset either way. But...he needs to know. You already know how to use the keyblade. You still need to learn magic. If he's mad, tell him to be angry at me."

Kairi shook her head. "No...This is my choice. I need to fight. I keep getting told that I am a princess, but I'm not going to sit around and wait." She huffed, walking confidently to the boy she had waited for. In her mind, she still tried to place why it was her mind grew fuzzy, and why Sora seemed to fade when she tried to think of that time.

* * *

><p>'<em>Kairi, please don't do that…'<em>

"Why is it so fuzzy though? I just…can't figure out why I can't remember. I feel like I slipped into the darkness."

'_Please Kairi don't worry about it.'_

The redhead sighed, looking over at her counterpart, frowning. "I don't understand. Why are you so against me thinking of it?"

The blonde stood against the sky now, opaque like when she had first met her. She'd never know how it was she'd turn into a solidified being, then the next moment, translucent and see through.

"Please. Don't go looking. It will hurt." Namine spoke sternly.

"Namine…"

"Please, don't."

She paused a moment, then came to a revelation. "You know what happened." Kairi pressed.

Namine shook her head.

"You know what happened." She repeated.

"…I do."

"Tell me."

The other didn't answer and Kairi moved closer. "Please Namine…what happened? Can't you tell me?"

Namine shook her head. "I can but if I do…" She moved away from her somebody, wringing her hands together. "Kairi, something terrible happened. Something I did. Sora…and you…"

Kairi appeared confused. "Nothing happened to us. Or…"

"I erased your memories of it. Don't make me say anymore."

The girl in pink blinked, eyes wide. "My…memories are erased?"

Frustrated, Namine grabbed the girl by the shoulders, and Kairi was taken by surprise by the sudden aggression. She was usually sweet. Of course it wasn't all aggression. It looked like…fear.

"Kairi! Please, don't ask anymore! I almost…because I messed with his memories…he almost…" She fell to her knees, covering her face with his hands. "I almost crushed him…he was so close to being broken…it hurt, and I couldn't stand to see you like that. I wont' say because neither of you could handle it."

Kairi was taken by surprise. Her gaze softened though, and she knelt next to her nobody on the ground. "It's okay Namine." She smiled gently. "You erased our memories, because something bad happened. That's what I'm getting. Something I assumed you…started." Namine flinched, but nodded, and she dreaded that shy girl she was in Castle Oblivion coming back.

"It's okay."

Again, Namine was surprised at the redhead's ability to forgive, to understand, and to accept.

"I won't bother you about it anymore. At least, not now. We should talk to him. To both of them."

Namine sighed, and nodded, taking Kairi's hand and vanishing into thin air.

* * *

><p>"Sora?"<p>

Kairi had searched the entire island by this point. The stars twinkled in the night sky, but she wasn't worried about her parents missing her. Somehow…they understood. And had faith that she'd always return.

Finally Kairi stopped before the small hole, shaking her head. Certainly she would think to have searched here first. Then again she assumed he didn't want to be found and would have hidden elsewhere. Unless, he did want to be found.

"Sora?"

From inside she heard shuffling and it grew louder as she drew closer. "Sora?"

She finally found him sitting on the ground. His face was twisted into a pout, and despite the fact that she braced herself for a fight, her heart simply melted at his adorable pouting. She kicked herself for that inner comment. Even though she was sure he would see her reddened cheeks, he'd be as clueless as ever and not notice…

"It took me a while to find you." She knelt next to him, tilting her head. "I assumed you would be somewhere else. But, maybe you wanted to see me a little, if you hid here…" Sora huffed in response, but didn't deny it.

"You know, this doesn't have to be a bad thing. If it helps, I could start sword fighting with you. Or Riku. It would be some wonderful practice."

Sora grumbled, and she assumed she was getting somewhere.

"We could fight together! Imagine that! I was never much of a fighter when I was little was I? But that's alright! I have you and Riku to help m lear-"

"This isn't some fun game we used to play Kairi! This is reality! If you can' handle it, you could get easily overwhelmed!" He had stood up, towering over the girl, who was taken aback before standing her ground. Though she barely looked intimidating, considering she still looked up at him, and they were nose to nose glaring.

"I can handle it just fine Sora!"

"It's not that I don't think you can't handle it! I have so much faith in you its ridiculous!"

The redhead blinked, takin a step back. "You…you really think I can do it?" She mentally slapped herself for getting charmed. Of course, she was more than a little swooned at the thought that her crush believed she could fight her own in a battle.

Sora flailed his arms into the air. "Of course I do!"

"Then I don't see the problem here!" Kairi fumed.

"Things happen, Kairi! In a fight, anything can happen! And it's just…" His voice trailed off, and she swore she saw his eyes glistening.

"Just what Sora?" her voice was soft this time, pressing, knowing very well where his train of thought was headed now. She always knew. But he needed to say it himself. He needed to get it off his chest.

"…I'm afraid something will happen. I…couldn't handle losing you, like I lost Riku." He wiped at his eyes angrily, annoyed that he was crying, in front of Kairi of all people. He felt a small nudge on his shoulder and turned to see her standing there, and she shoved him gently.

"H-hey..!"

He was cut off when she wrapped her arms around his form. It was just like when she had hugged him after not seeing him for a year. In that horrible place full of his enemies, she had somehow found him, and she hugged him, and somehow it made him feel stronger than ever. She smelled like the ocean air then; a sweet, light and airy scent, one that transported his mind instantly back to happier times. She still had the scent.

"You're such a goofball. It'll take more than that to get rid of me."

Sora laughed lightly face reddening at how close she was, but returned the hug. He was so awkward at this physical contact with her. They simply stood like that, Kairi pressed close to him, and each moment he could feel his face getting redder.

"Sora?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You can let go now."

He flailed, not realizing he had ended up clinging to her, and chuckled nervously. "Sorry…" He sighed, peering at her with sad eyes. "I guess I'll have to get used to you fighting, huh?" He asked worriedly.

Kairi giggled, crossing her arms and jutting her hip out. "Yup! So make sure you pay attention! I don't need to be rescuing your butt every five minutes!'

"Psh, who's going to need saving now, '_princess'_?" Sora mused.

The redhead slapped his arm playfully. "Let's go find Riku. Oh…"

"Oh?' Sora asked casually, crossing his arms behind his head.

"About Riku…he's already taught me how to fight."

Riku swore he heard someone shouting angrily for him.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to say this now, before anyone gets too hooked. This is going to be a long story more than likely, and a slow build. I want the three to have a solidified relationship again, because they have grown up without each other, so I want that to be built upon.

On another note, I'm still learning things about Kingdom Hearts. I'm currently playing Dream Drop Distance for the first time. I haven't gotten too far though. I have a vague idea of what happens. I also know a bit about 385 days and Birth By Sleep, but like I said, I'm still learning about everything. Currently I'm not taking anything from the third game, and just building it from the already released games. If there's anything I have in here that is wrong feel free to let me know and I'll readvise if I can. Some things will probably come from my own head, or have ideas of how I see the characters input, but they won't be ooc. Not intentionally.'

One more thing: I update quite randomly. For that I am sorry. I have crazy work hours, and I've been moved to a higher up level, so now I'm going to be busier. The only reason I wrote this chapter was because I have my first three day weekened, but starting Tuesday, I'm going to be in for a hectic schedule. For those reading my RWBY and Rise of the Guardians crossover, don't worry, I'm not abandoning that story. I'm currently writing the next chapter for it though I don't know how long it will take

* * *

><p>"You're teaching her to fight?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Sora flailed his arms at his best friend, aggravated.<p>

"Because of this reaction right here, Sora." Riku gently spoke. His tone was simply matter-of-fact, an eyebrow raised in Sora's direction. "Besides, it wasn't all my idea. Master Yen Sid…" He turned to look at Kairi, standing along the seashore, collecting shells. Every now and then she'd turn and smile at them before returning to her collections. "…He believes she needs to know how to defend herself. As do I."

Sora crossed his arms in disapproval, but said nothing. He wanted Kairi nowhere near any of their enemies. Bad enough Riku and himself were pulled into it. He couldn't deny the voice of reason pushing at his mind that it was the logical thing to do. For her to be able to fight.

"Sora."

Distracted, he raised his eyes to Riku's.

"She'll be fine. She can handle herself." He placed a hand on his shoulder, the black overcoat he wore crinkling, that bright gaze softening. "I know you're worried, but don't be."

Sora couldn't help but muse at how easily his friends' could read him. How they could read each other. With a sigh he nodded, looking back at his other friend.

She had drifted further into the ocean. Her shoes had been kicked off and she was shin deep in salt water. He couldn't help but muse at how the sun in the sky brightened her red hair and lit up those blue eyes. He was in such a daze a sudden squeal made him jump out of his skin and look at the girl in surprise. He ran over quickly.

"What? What happened?!" He looked this way and that and was prepared to call his keyblade, but he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

"Sora, clam down!" Kairi giggled. He raised his eyes to see not only Kairi, but…a crab?!

"Wha…"

"Look! He must washed up!" Kairi chimed, holding the sea creature in both of her hands.

Sora swallowed, wondering how on Earth he was going to handle the thought of her fighting.

* * *

><p><em>Kairi, somehow, managed to walk herself into a place she couldn't identify. It was darkness. Nothing but darkness that threatened to crush her. She felt tired, but refused to let it stop her. She let her inner light radiate the way. She remembered Sora had asked once, what it was that prevented the darkness from getting to her. He knew, and she later found out, that they discovered she was a princess. She was surprised, but accepted it without question. <em>

_Her blue eyes narrowed at the task at hand, suddenly searching. She could sense something. Her pendant surprised her and suddenly lit the area before her, bathing it in a soft pink glow. It reminded her of when she ran into the portal, away from Axel, and watched as the world behind her shut away. She was left in the dark, but by some means, the light had found its way to her. It felt the same and she felt, her hands eagerly searching in front of her, trying to pinpoint a presence she felt. She gasped in delight when she felt something grab both her hands._

_The first thing she noticed was the gloves on their hands. They were white, and soon followed by a head of blue hair. It was a girl, she knew that much. Her hair was short and she wore what seemed to be battle attire. The girl squinted, turning her head away for a moment to regain her eyesight. Was she…_

_Her eyes widened, revealing to Kairi bright __blue eyes.__ The girl in pink didn't know how to react at first. "You…"_

_The other girl had regained her senses and when her eyes settled on Kairi, they widened, before moving to her chest and giving a gentle smile. "It kept you safe." She murmured, her eyes moving back up._

"_What?" Kairi looked around, then down, and back up. "What kept me safe? And…who…"_

_The other gave a small smile again, but she could see the hurt. "I'm Aqua. I guess you don't remember. I suppose it's for the best." She looked away, then back, and pressed her hand over the necklace settled against Kairi's chest. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?'_

_Kairi looked down, confused. "I'm sorry. I don't understand." _

"_It would take far too long to explain. I think the real question is… why are you here?" She moved her hand away, but Kairi insisted on keeping their hands entwined. For some reason, she felt if their hands moved away she'd lose the blue haired girl, and she couldn't place why that thought came up._

_Aqua seemed to realize this realization and frowned. "Kairi…"_

_The girl's head shot up at this, eyes widening. "How do you know my name?"_

"_I probably shouldn't say." She murmured, but Kairi insisted._

"_Please, tell me who you are. Where are we?"_

"_We're…in the Realm of Darkness."_

"_The…realm of darkness?" Kairi looked around. The pink glow still radiated, and she finally realized that she was the one causing it. She was the light. As if reading her own thoughts Aqua smiled, clutching onto Kairi's hands tighter, before letting them loosen slowly._

"_You are the light Kairi. The light within the darkness. And as I see, my gift to you has led you to someone who can protect you."_

"_We've met before?" Kairi murmured, trying to clear her thoughts._

_Aqua's hands slipped further away and Kairi reached out for her, ignoring the ringing sound in her head._

"_Wait! Aqua!" She tried to chase her, her form fading, but she was met with darkness all around her. "The light?" Kairi whispered, holding a hand to her pendant. She closed her eyes, imagining the light, and trying to convey what I was Aqua had meant. Before she could a sound filled her mind, the light blinding her, and the sound of the girl's voice ringing in her head._

* * *

><p>Kairi shot up, eyes wide, her head threatening to explode. Was…that a dream? She couldn't even tell.<p>

She jumped out of her skin when the same ringing noise had filled the room. Her phone! That's what the noise was!

Reality came crashing back to her and she remembered the presents she'd given to Sora and Riku. Sora had actually accepted the idea quite easily, as had Riku, and she couldn't help but muse at how allusive her friends had grown. She knew, somewhere deep down, that things would have changed. She wanted them to not be like this though. There was a shell between all of them, but mostly between her and the two boys she adored so much. They were her life.

Shaking away the thoughts she placed the phone to her ear, the image of the chalk drawing of her and Sora providing a sense of comfort, and read the bold letters of 'RIKU' written across the screen. Her worry suddenly grew when she realized he was calling her at three o' clock in the morning. She wasted no time in throwing the phone to her ear.

"Riku?" She murmured.

Instantly the sound of his voice filled her. "…Sorry. I shouldn't have called."

"Riku, don't be silly. What's the matter?"

"…It's stupid." He responded, and she instantly huffed.

"Riku, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not stupid. What's wrong?" She paused, and when no response came, she instantly knew the answer. "Another nightmare."

"Like I said, stupid. It just felt…I shouldn't have called you."

"Would you stop that? I don't mind. Riku? Riku?" Kairi glared at her phone, realizing he had hung up, and immediately redialed back. Instant voicemail. "Oh, Riku." She looked crestfallen for a moment, then immediately determined, threw the comforter she had away from her and jumped out of bed. She wore nothing but a pair of pajama pants and a white tank top, but no one would be wandering around at this our anyway. She threw a light pink jacket on, brushed some of her red locks behind her ear and opened the window.

If Riku wouldn't answer the phone, she was going to come to him.

* * *

><p>Easily slipping through, she walked through the night, the moon falling gently above her and lighting the path. Luckily for her, the three didn't live so far away from each other. So if they needed something, they were right around the corner. Letting a yawn slip, she blinked in surprise when she bumped into a figure, and for a moment thought she was seeing things.<p>

"Sora!?" She all but shouted, and the boy cringed in response.

"Kairi?" he eyed her curiously. He wore his everyday clothes, and Kairi felt more underdressed than ever, standing in front of him with her purple and pink pajama set.

"What are you doing out here this late, huh?" Kairi instantly jumped in his face, smiling playfully. "Sneaking out now?"

"H-hey! Who's sneaking out here now, miss 'purple hearted pajama pants'?" She gave a playful pout. Sora smirked. After a moment though, he crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"What…what are you doing out here Kairi?"

Kairi shrugged, unsure if it was her place to give Riku's problems away. She wasn't entirely sure…he was much different than the Riku she had known. "Just…going for a walk." She shrugged, and Sora's eyes narrowed further.

"That was a blatant lie." Sora mused, this time leaning in on her. Her face reddened slightly at the closeness. And of course, she still had the 'I just rolled out of bed' look going for her. "Seriously Kairi, what's up?" His tone left no room for arguing. When had he become so strict?

"I'm going to Riku's house." She answered, and Sora looked confused. She had enough of this. "I know what's wrong with both of you. You just refuse to tell me or let me help."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, playing innocent. Kairi could easily read through his expression though.

"Your nightmares, Sora! You both are having them! I know you try to hide it so I don't worry, but I can see it! You two are always so tired! You have dark circles beneath your eyes, and you always space out on me!" She was in near tears by this point, leaving Sora with a helpless feeling. "I just want to help." Kairi whispered, crossing her arms and looking at the ground. "I know we have changed…I know everything is different now and won't be the same. But...I was hoping you both would let me in like you used to. That you would let me in and talk with me. Remember, when we all would sit on that tree? We would talk about everything." She let out a shaky breath and hugged her arms. "I know you think you're trying to protect me, but…" She looked away, rubbing at her eyes, and Sora felt the guilt eating at him.

"I'm going to see if Riku is alright. You should get some rest." Kairi smiled gently, turning away and walking down the street. She heard footsteps and turned to be ambushed by Sora, who had a hold of her arm.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to make you feel left out. I…I've been having trouble adjusting back to this life. We both have." Sora looked down, his eyes shut tight. "I wish everything could go back like it was, but we have all grown, and we've all changed so much…" He looked up with a smile. "We're still friends though. We'll always be friends. It's always been the three of us. So, let's both go talk to him." Sora ran in front of her a few steps, turning back and holding a hand out. "Together?"

Kairi smiled, nodding her head, and without a second thought took his hand. "Together."

* * *

><p>The first thing Riku heard was a slam against his window. He startled but didn't show, and squinted at the glass, which was suddenly pushed up. All he could see were brown spikes and red hair, and he instantly relaxed. "What are you guys doing?" He sighed.<p>

Kairi, awkwardly trying to squeeze through the small space, answered first. "Well, it's rude to call a friend and then hang up on them…and- SORA! Don't grab there!" Kairi flailed her arms and her face grew bright red. Sora had attempted to push the girl in through his higher up window, and of course, knowing his friend's luck he grabbed something he shouldn't have.

In his embarrassment he accidentally knocked her inside completely, and she landed on the ground with an 'oof!'. Sora still stood outside, his face brighter than a tomato, even in the limited light.

"S-s-sorry Kairi!" He flustered, trying to regain his composure.

"I-it's fine." Kairi turned away, the two easily avoiding the subject.

Meanwhile Riku sat on his bed amused, an eyebrow raised in their direction. "So, want to explain to me why you suddenly broke into my house? I mean, I have decent stuff I guess, if you like stealing three year old alarm clocks."

Sora had climbed through the window by this point, and Kairi was on her feet, making herself at home. "Well, you call me, don't tell me what's wrong, then I find out what it is and you hang up on me." She smiled gently. "I say I have a small right to break into my friend's house to see what's wrong if he wakes me up in the middle of the night."

Riku said nothing, but slightly smirked at her persistent attitude. Then he looked down, avoiding her gaze. "It's nothing."

Kairi crossed her arms. "It's not just you Riku." She raised he eyes to Sora, who looked away awkwardly. "I know it's been weird. Between the three of us." She looked back at Riku. "But we're friends. Like you said, right Sora?"

Sora seemed to brighten at this, his blue eyes softening. "Yeah. We are."

"Good! So, we're not leaving until you tell us what's wrong!" Kairi replied smoothly. As if to emphasize her point she sat down next to Riku, who was sitting with his back against the wall, his legs out in front of him. She curled her own legs up to her chest and smiled at him.

Riku rolled his eyes at her. "Pushy as ever."

"I try." Kairi giggled. She patted the area next to her, smiling at Sora. Riku shrugged, indicating he really didn't care that they had just broke into his room. In honesty, he actually felt better already, having his friends' nearby.

"All of this we've gone through…it's just been a lot. I guess it's just catching up to me in the form of nightmares."

"The heartless, or…?"

"Everything, really." Riku shrugged. "Sometimes it's that battle with Xemnas. Sometimes it ends differently. Sometimes it ends the same." He frowned, looking down. "Sometimes it's the darkness, and other times, it's when I talked to Namine in Castle Oblivion-" He stopped suddenly.

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora responded.

"Namine?" Kairi's eyes widened, wondering if that had something to do with their memories.

"Kairi, don't worry about it." Riku whispered. She swallowed, but nodded, bracing Namine to talk about it later.

"What's Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked, intrigued. Riku shook his head.

"Just a place I was kept." He answered, hoping it would satisfy Sora.

"It just…seems familiar." He rubbed his head, running a hand through his hair, and Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"You know…" She began. "There just nightmares. When you two become frightened, just look for the light. Even in dreams, if you look for it, it can shine through." She reached down, taking both their hands in hers, and smiled. "As long as we have each other, there is nothing we can't do."

Despite Riku's urge to protest, and Sora's urge to argue, they found themselves too tired to care. They felt a light enveloping them as Kairi spoke; like she was keeping them held together and keeping the terrible dreams at bay.

"Let's go to the islands." Riku's voice broke the silence.

Kairi rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "The islands?" Apparently she had fallen asleep.

The silver haired one nodded, smiling. "Let's go. Just the three of us."

"We'll probably get into some trouble." Kairi mused. She suddenly squeaked, and Riku looked over to see Sora's arms wrapped around her, snuggling her as if she were a giant teddy bear.

Riku couldn't help but laugh, to which Kairi glared.

"Sorry, but your face is priceless." He smirked.

"It is not!" Kairi huffed, trying to squirm her way out of the boy's grasp. He only tightened his hold.

"Your face is getting red Kairi."

"No! It's not!" As if to acknowledge it, her face reddened more, while Riku scooted away from the bed and got to his feet. Kairi fell over, Sora on top of her, and she swears her face was going to burn off with the amount of blush running through her cheeks. The position was not in her favor at all, and Riku seemed to be getting a sick kick out of her reactions, on his bed of all places.

"Riku! Can you please get him off of me?!"

He laughed at her desperation, but shoved Sora, albeit not too gently, forcing the boy awake. He looked around confused, blinking at Riku with bleary eyes. "Hey! I was comfy!"

"Um, Sora." He blinked, looking down, realizing he was lying on top of his red headed best friend. All of the sleep left his body and he jumped up from the bed before anyone could react.

"The islands sound like a wonderful idea." Kairi hid her face and jumped out the window, Sora awkwardly helping again, both avoiding each other's red faces. Riku laughed the whole way to the island.


End file.
